A Human and Her Nations
by DarkElfInDisguise
Summary: Italy has been spending to much time with a certain human girl. What if she finds out their secret? Human names used. Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Prologue An Explanation

Please note: This takes place in the Gakuen Hetalia universe. Gakuen Hetalia is pretty much the same as normal Hetalia, except, all the countries are in high-school.

This was inspired by a personality test I took. It was suppose to tell you how the Hetalia characters would react to you. It said I was creative. And that all the characters liked me! Except Hungary. Apparently I got too close to Austria.

* * *

A little lesson from my side of things: 

I believe that humans weren't supposed to find out about the personifications of the nations. Only a select few, such as Presidents or Kings and of course high ranking Generals, were allowed to know about them. (Imagine your entire country figured out that they had a real living personification of their nation. How do you think the general public would react?)

Now another question: How did the personifications come to be? How did they manage to stay immortal? My thought is that back during the time of Ancient Rome, one of the rulers prayed to a god/almighty spirt/Hidekaz Himaruya to have someone protect his grand country. Thus, as Rome grew, a man appeared before him and said his name: Rome. That's right, the ruler had gotten his wish. However, the ruler soon came to realize that his hero could not grow old or be injured. And, as other countries arose, more of these immortal people popped up. THE END.

TaDa! That's my logic. Then again. Is it really all of it? Ah us Americans and our cliff-hangers.

Enjoy!

~Caio


	2. Welcome to Hell

It was November 21st and I was enrolling into my new academy, late. You couldn't really blame me, or my mother. In fact, I'd blame her job. While she was somewhere in England doing god knows what, I was on some remote island of which wasn't on any map. I was going to an extremely rich academy. My mother called it: The World's Academy or something of the sort. However, I could quickly see why it had such a name.

As I ran though the halls to get to my class before it started, I noticed each hall had a different theme. French, Spanish, Italian. Even Chinese! It was certainly strange to have so many styles in such a small school. Now when I said 'small', I meant in population. There were less then 100 of the smartest, richest kids attending the academy. And I was soon to be one of them.

The bell rung just as I saw my classroom, 2A. My uniform flowed behind me as I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get there before attendance was called. What I didn't seem to notice was the boy whom had just stepped into the doorway. I ran into him, knocking him flat on his face. He let out a panicked yelp as he fell. Afterwards, the class stared at us. It took me a minute to realize what had happened. My face turned a dim crimson as him and I spoke in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

"I surrender!" He screamed into the floor.

I jumped off of him and moved to help him up. Before I could however, a much taller man, whom could have been a teacher, offered a hand to the poor guy. I looked over to the class to see them snickering. Looking over to the guy I had knocked down, he seemed to be having a chat with the blonde whom had helped him up. I walked over to them.

"A-are you okay?" I asked feeling a bit squeamish. The entire class was watching us as if we were some sort of television comedy. He nodded to me with a beaming smile. I couldn't help but notice the thin curl on the side of his head. It bobbed up and down as he shook his head.

"~Ve, I'm alright. I take falls like that all the time! I was really surprised when you ran into me though. You're almost as strong as Ger-" He stopped to look at me. Though I wasn't much to look at, from my waist-length black hair to my unpolished toe-nails. I was pretty plain for a girl my age. Suddenly feeling bad about myself, I urged him on.

"-As strong as, Ludwig here!" He gestured behind him to the blonde.

"Don't be giving out my name out to strangers you idiot!" Ludwig bonked the guy on the top of the head with an annoyed expression. I shuddered at the intensity of his voice alone. Even if he was just another student, he was as scary as any old teacher could get.

The guy with the curl continued on a second after he was hit as if nothing had happened. "And I'm Felicano! Pleased to meet!" he said as he shook my hand merrily. I nodded as I stared at his cute smile.

Just then, the real teacher walked in. I could tell by his different clothes. He ordered everyone to their seats then paused to look at me.

"You," he said in a calm but firm voice, "will introduce yourself." I grimaced as I headed to the front of the class. Nervously, I stood there. Glancing at the teacher, he gestured to the class. I let out a ragged breath, then started.

"My name is Annabell S-"

"No! Don't spoil it!" Someone yelled out much to my confusion.

"Your last name would give it away! No?" shouted a blonde with a rose. He winked at me and I felt my face grow hot.

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by a hispanic looking guy with a bad haircut.

"I know! You Spanish, aren't you my girl? Yes! Your from Spain! Excelente! " He shouted in triumph. That's when I got it. They wanted to guess where I was from! But why would they want to know that? I looked around the classroom, analyzing as many faces as I could. _'Oh,'_ I groaned mentally, _'We're all from different countries.' _

"No, Antonio!" Shouted Felicano from his seat. He stood up before speaking again. "'Annabell' is an _Italian_ name! She's from Italy! Like mi!"

"No, I-" I couldn't get a word in as the hopeless argument continued.

"Comeon Guys! Can't you see her? She stands like an American," spoke a boy with blue eyes and glasses. There was a short silence. This was my chance to speak! But what to say?

"Actually," I began as confident as my ego would allow, "I am an American." I soon realized that wasn't a good thing; people were giving me glares as they absorbed the knowledge I had just fed them. The room stayed silent for a couple seconds more before someone spoke up.

"AWESOME! The hero wins again!" The blue eyed glasses wearer said with a grin and a fist pump. I was then ashamed to be American.

The teacher directed me towards a seat between a black-haired Asian kid and a blonde with eyebrows. They were quite during most of the note-taking. However, about half-way through, eyebrows got a text. At first he ignored it, but as it kept buzzing he finally took it out. He frowned while reading it and made the most disgusted face towards my fellow American. He then looked at me, angered, but quickly his face melted into a guilty frown.

After class session ended, he stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, Student Body President." I shook his hand as he continued. "I'm British." He said as if I couldn't figure it out. He handed me a piece of paper. I took it without thinking and gave him a smile. I sensed some anger pass through his eyes before he weakly smiled back. Glancing down at the paper, I noticed it was an ad for an after-school club. In cursive so neat I thought it to be printed, it said as follows:

_'Come to the English Hall after School to join the Tea Club.'_

"Tea?" I asked uncertain what he meant by giving me the ad.

"Yes tea. You have to join at least one club. I figured this was better then whatever that git was going to have you join. And by 'git' I mean Alfred." Apparently he thought he had to dumb things down for me because I was, dun dun DUN! An American! But despite what I thought, the only thing I could manage to say was:

"I-I know." We stood there awkwardly for a second before I got up the nerve to speak again. "What's that thing about? Why were you asking where I was from?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Since we all from different countries, it's kind of fun to guess whenever a hu-New person comes around," he said with a slightly nervous look on his face. Deciding to end our meeting on a happy mood I spoke up again.

"Well Arthur, I might just take you up on that club offer." I said with a smile. It took him a second, but he smiled too.

"Every Monday after school," He said with a nod. And with that, he left.

I decided that since it was the two hour break time, I figured would go have lunch in one of the many dining rooms. With one look at the map you could tell there were too many for a school of such size. There was on located in every cultural hall. The food listed next to it seemed to correspond with where they were placed. The Cafe served French cuisine while The Salon served Mexican. The only one that seemed to make no sense was the American Hall's Food Court. It specialized mostly in things you could find at Mac Donald's or KFC. Deciding I personally wanted sushi, I made my way to the Japanese Hall.

Well, I was making my way there but, on the way, I past the Italian hall. I jumped when, unexpectedly, I was grabbed by the hand. As soon as it was grasped firmly, I was pulled along, in the opposite direction. I looked around for a hand hold to get the person to stop. But, as I was being towed away, all I could see was the Japanese Hall vanishing around the corner.

_'Noooo!'_ I screamed mentally as I tried and failed to pry my hand free. I looked over the person staging my abduction. It was none other than Felicano.

"You almost missed the pasta hall!" He said with his overwhelming smile.

"Right... heh heh..." I said as I silently cried for the sushi I could never have.


	3. Introducing, the Axis

"No Pepper please," I said to the chef at the counter. Feliciano was beside me, ordering his pasta.

"What?! What do you mean by 'no Pepper'?" He asked me with a frown. "They don't have pepper in Chicken Alfredo. At least not here."

"Exactly my point Feliciano. I don't know if this chief puts pepper into his food, that's why I had to ask, just in case," I said in my most logical voice I could come up with.

"Well, what do you have ageist Pepper?" he asked, taking my shoulder so I couldn't escape.

"I'm allergic," I sighed in monotone. I collected my plate as it was delivered then he pulled me away from the counter.

We went back to his table of which sat Ludwig, an albino guy named Gilbert, the asian kid from class whose name was Kiku, and a slightly older and a more sophisticated looking guy named Roderich. Feliciano introduced me to them one by one. I personally felt odd sitting with only boys until another girl named Elizabeth sat down next to Roderich. It was only then did I notice, not all of them were eating italian food.

"Vee~ This is Annabell! She's pretty isn't she?" I felt a blush grow on my face as Feliciano introduced me. Clearing the throat, I decided to change the subject with the question that was currently on my mind.

"How come you guys don't have Italian food?" I squeaked pointing to their plates.

"Oh? You didn't know?" asked Elizabeth with a laugh. "You can take your food and go to a different büfé."

I think my mouth dropped open slightly; they seemed humored at my reaction. I sighed and stuffed my mouth with the unwanted Chicken Alfredo. I took a moment to savor the bite, then decided I liked it. Apparently, rich, you've-got-to-be-a-genius-to-get-into academies had really, really good food.

Listening to everyone as they chatted, I discover the favorite topic around school was world history. People couldn't stop talking about it. Germany did this, France did that. War strategies was brought up one or two times when they became relevant. I was getting slightly bored by what they were saying and had begun droning them out.

At some point, I picked up on why I hadn't seen Roderich or Elizabeth in any of my classes. (Even thought I had only been through one.) They were a year older then the rest of us sophomores. I swear at least two times during the conversation I heard someone call Feliciano 'Italy'. I thought it was odd at the time but, considering where he was from, it made sense. It was a rude nickname though.

Once I finished eating, I excused myself.

"Ve! Don't go!" cried Feliciano as he grabbed my wrist. I blinked and looked at him. I sighed as his sad face made me feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Feliciano, I would love to stay, but... I have to situate my dorm room." I finished quickly as I let my excuse sink in. I did need to do it, but I really just wanted some down time to myself.

"I'll come with you!" Feliciano said gripping me higher on my arm as he stood up. He beamed a smile at me. "After all, everything is more fun with friends!"

"But it's the _girl's_ dorm!" I said while trying to pry my arm away. I had almost done it too! But as he kept talking, he squeezed tighter and tighter, cutting off blood circulation.

"Ve! Exactly! If I have a girl with me and we keep the door open, I'm allowed to go in!"

"But only until curfew," mumbled Ludwig, my new favorite at the table. Thank you Ludwig! Without that I comment, I had the itching feeling Feliciano wouldn't leave, maybe even come back after 5th hour.

"Are you not coming Luddy?" questioned Feliciano sadly.

"Vell... I have _things_ to take care of..." He trailed off as Feliciano sighed.

"Just me and Bella then! Fantastico!" his happy-go-lucky grin returned as he gestured to me. Oh great, a nickname, on my first day. As he said: 'Fantastico..."

I gazed up at him as he dragged me happily along. I wanted to protest, break free, and run away. I really did. But, I couldn't say 'no' to that smiling face.

* * *

As Italy and Annabell left, Germany began to contemplate.

"She's becoming rather close to Italy," he growled aloud.

"We can not let her find out. I don't think she could keep such a big secret from the common public," sighed Hungary loudly as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe, she can be trusted?" asked Japan quietly, trying to remain positive.

"Let's not be so rash." Germany hushed them as he looked behind him for a moment. The Allies didn't seem to have caught on. He reverted his eyes back to the group. "We'll keep an eye on her, and Italy. We can't let him tell her." Germany said as Prussia snickered.

"Don't worry West. As if he'd tell a soul with awesome me around!" Prussia chuckled in his fully confident, egotistical tone.

"Danke bruder," Germany said with a sigh. "Japan, Austria, I want you to ask around. Why was she allowed into the academy? Where did she come from?" He paused and turned to the other half of the group. "The rest of you, act like humans."

The meeting was then dismissed and everyone dispersed. The only one whom remained at the table was poor little Japan. Was this really in the best interest for all of them? How would Italy feel when he found out? All this weight suddenly fell on his shoulders. But then again, it was his fault for wanting cultural enlightenment.

* * *

"Whoa!" Feliciano said with an amazed look on his face. "It's so much nicer then the boys dorm!" He looked around franticly, scanning everything.

"Ve! It's così grande!" He picked up a picture of a man with scruffy hair and glasses. "Whose this?" he asked as I took it from him to get a better look. He kind of looked like the smart kid named Eduard from my world history class, but the hair and eye colors were different.

"I don't know," I said in curiosity, giving it back to him. I watched as he set the picture back in it's place.

As we got to my room on the fifth floor, I pondered as to why the girl's dorm was so much bigger then the boys. There was way more boys at the school then girls, yet Feliciano said it was 'big'. And there was another thing on my mind as well: Why _would_ someone call him 'Italy'?

I unlocked the door to my room with the key-card, and let him in.

"You have so little boxes!" he looked over to my curiously. "You must have forgotten something!"

"No, I just don't have very many items." I watched him pick up a box then drop it.

"Vee! It's heavy!"

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?" he asked seriously, but not taking his eyes off the boxes. He grabbed my scissors from on top a box, and began to open said box, excited to see what was inside. Like a little boy on Christmas.

"Did someone call you Italy during lunch?" He froze in front of the box he was opening marked 'fragile'. I couldn't see his face but his body language screamed 'Busted!' But when he turned around to face me, I doubted I actually read him right. He had his smile and his eyes were open for once.

"Yeah, mi and my fratello, Lovino, are known as the Italian twins." He laughed slightly before continuing. "Everyone calls me Italy as a nickname."

"That's what I thought." I said with a smile, glad to be free of my curious feeling, and happy that someone told me the truth. Feeling brave and comfortable around him I chose to ask my next and hopefully final question.

"Can I call you that?"

It took him a second to think about it. "Si! That would be great!" He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you, Italy."

We got thought three boxes out of five before Italy took a nap. I had done two, working with my clothes and books. Feli- I mean, Italy had opened the box containing my art supplies. He had gotten so ecstatic when he found out I was into art.

He was asleep when I got a phone call. It rang loudly making me jump at the sudden noise. Once my heart calmed down, I picked up my cellphone and checked the caller I.D.

"Mom?" I asked aloud confused. Since when did my 'mom' call during the day?

"Hey?" I asked quietly into the microphone as not to wake Italy.

"Oh dearie! How's school? Did you find your classes alright? Where are you now? I wasn't expecting you to pick up!"

"I'm in my dorm unpacking. It's break time and yes, I did find my classroom just fine." As I was speaking, I remembered how easily I had gotten lost in the halls. I had to ask directions from a couple different students, including one whom had their cute younger sister following behind.

"Have you made any friends?" she asked, her English accent stumbling though the speakers.

"Friends?" I glanced over to Italy. "Yeah, I think I have."

"That's great hon. What's their-" there was a pause and some voices in the backround. Some shuffling sounds were made and then her voice rung through the speaker yet again. I've got o be off, my sweet. I'll call you later."

"Bye-" I said quickly before she hung up. Business as usual. I sighed and put down my phone. There was a moment of silence before the bell sounded, leaving us 10 minuets to get to class.

"Feliciano," I said as I shook his shoulder. When he didn't wake up, I shook him again. "Feliciano!" I said a little louder that time. He stirred but didn't wake. I cleared my voice then shouted: "Italy!" He jumped up into a sitting position.

"Vee! I'm awake! Please don't make me run laps again Ger- Oh... Ciao Bella."

"We have to get to class." I said quickly before he could introject. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up into a standing position.

"Oo, is that a phone?" He asked gesturing to my hand. I nodded, forgetting I had been holding it the entire time. "Can I see it?" he asked and I foolishly have it to him. He examined it then began typing something. I tried to look over his shoulder but failed. He quickly handed the phone back to me. I started in confusion on what he had done. Before I could ask however, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the dorms and towards the school.

"We have to get to class!" he said as he quickened our pace. I was sent running with him.

"What is your next class?" I asked as we entered the halls.

"Culinario. You?" he asked between breaths. I quickly went over my schedule in my head. My first class today had been Physical Education but I had gotten here to latre for that. The one after was World history. Then we had the break for lunch and club meetings for two hours then...

"Chemistry." I said as I caught my breath. Italy looked sad that we were separating.

"Peccato." He said as I blinked. It took him a second to realize I didn't know what he had said. "It means: 'Too bad.'" He sighed and proceeded to point down the hall. "It's that way, around the corner. Room 4C." He then proceeded to peck my cheeks and run off, yelling "Ciao!"

I could feel my face heating up as he turned the corner.

Well this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Author:

That was a long, and tiring chapter to type up. Enjoy.


	4. Welcome to the Party, Allies

As I waltzed into my Chemistry Class, I found it to be fairly smaller then the World History one. The tables had two seats each, one for me and one for someone else. Seems I was going to have to make a new friend in this class.

Dragging my butt over to the teacher, I had to ask where the new girl was to sit her behind.

"What? We have a new student?" She glanced at her clipboard frowning. "I don't have any room... Are you sure you are in this class?" I nodded as she looked over to me, examining me... Like I was prey... She eyed her clipboard again, looking annoyed. "I guess I'll just have to have a team of three..." She glanced around the room as the bell rang. "Let's see... Ah!" She pointed to a table in the back with two laughing boys whom seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Sit in the _middle_ of those two."

Nervously, I grabbed a chair from the stack and approached them. Great, now I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. The only girl, in the only group of three. Looking towards the boys, I felt relief wash over me as I remembered one of the boys from lunch. Gilbert. His friend had long blond hair. His laugh was very distinct, very... French.

Before I could get to my seat, the teacher was there, separating the two of them so I could put my chair between them. She glared at both of them as they tried to hold back laughter. I could have sworn I saw lust in the eyes of the blonde, but soon I disregarded it as another one of my false readings of body language. I reluctantly sat down in the chair between the two. They watched me for seconds on end. Getting nervous by the silence and extreme closeness I held out both hands.

" Annabell Smith," I said as they took them.

" From America," Gilbert snickered as he shook my hand.

"You look quite lovely today mademoiselle Annabella," he then kissed my hand in such a way... If I wasn't blushing before I was as red as a rose now. Seems everyone was giving me kisses today. Stupid Europeans, and their strange ways.

"Oh look Franc-is," Gilbert said with a small stumble and a smirk, "you've gone and made her blush!"

"Iz my natural charm, Gilbert! Ohonhonhon. You could learn a thing or two, yes?"

"Kesese! Awesome me doesn't have to learn anything from you!" Gilbert said in his egotistical voice. The more I listened to it, the more I couldn't seem place where he was from. He was very close to German, but the accent was slightly off.

"Where are you from?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me. Gilbert just looked at me, contemplating.

"Eh...Germany?" he said almost as if he was depressed. A silence came between the three of us. That's when I realized, we were in the middle of class. I took out a paper and began writing notes.

* * *

After class ended, I walked with Francis and Gilbert to my next class, Art!

"So, I heard you've been hanging out with Feliciano," asked Francis as he blew into my ear. I quickly covered it and stepped away from him, making him chuckle.

"Y-yeah," I said recovering from the attack on my ear.

"Have you gotten sick of him yet?" asked Gilbert as he took a step away from me.

"No, Italy's fine. He's fun to be around." I said nonchalantly as they both stopped walking. I too stopped and turned around so I could face them. "What's wrong?"I asked as they both looking in horror.

"Did you just call him Italy?" asked Francis.

"Yeah? Why do you ask? I heard Gilbert call him that earlier." I gestured to him. He looked away, shocked.

"Oh? Did I?" He laughed nervously. Francis shot him a glare.

"Yeah, during lunch. I asked him about it and he said I could call him that."

"Oh... I see." they sighed in unison. I was a little confused by the conversation but then again, everything at this school was confusing. As we got closer to the Art room, Francis broke away, leaving me alone with Gilbert. It was unnervingly silent until we got closer to my classroom.

"Bella!" Was the first thing I heard before I was spun around. When I was released, I took a fwe wobbly steps before the room stopped spinning. I looked over to the culpret to find none other than Italy.

"Hello Felic- I mean, Italy." I put a hand on his shoulder to steady myself. "What are you doing here?"

"Vee~ Isn't it great? Me, you, and Kiku have Art class together!" Yes. It seemsemails he female American, Italy the Italian, and Kiku, the Japanese all had Art class together. It was only then that I realizeed Kiku and Ludwig were behind us. They both looked at me in horror, as I tilted my head, slightly confused. Gilbert also noticing them, walked up to Ludwig.

"West, I have some news." The Germans then removeed themselves from the scene. I thought little of it and try to work through my now most important question.

" Kiku?" I asked, leaving it will be to talk to another student. He looked up at me nervously.

"What is it Annabell-san? "

"I get why Italy did but," I noticed he cringed slightly when I called for Feliciano, Italy. "Why did you join art class? Aren't you more into Japanese stuff like... flower–arranging?"

"Oh, "he relaxed a bit before continuing. "I actuarlly draw fairly well."

"Like how well?" I asked a little concerned by the tone of which he spoke.

"You shall see," he said in a calming voice. His face had a knowing smile on it. Oh that's right, they draw comics in Japan. Suddenly, the bell rang and we hurried inside to our class.

* * *

"Don't set up your easels just yet!" the teacher sang as I sat down in my new seat behind Italy. "We are all going on a field trip!" He said as each cheer erupted from the class.

We all hiked a trail down to the beach. It took us about 10 minutes to get there, and another five for everyone to find a place set up.

"Now, paint." rang the teacher as he himself took to the canvas. I looked around confused. What are we supposed to paint exactly? What's in front of us? What you imagine? I decided I would just paint the horizon, where the sky and sea meet.

At one point I caught a glimpse of Feliciano's painting, finding myself unable to look away. It was a masterpiece. Almost as if he'd been painting for centuries.

"Italy! "I hissed to the boy in front of me. He turned around and looked at me.

"What?" He asked as I pointed to his painting.

"How did you do that? "

"This?" He gestured to his painting as if it were some doodle. "I just took my paintbrush and... Painted" It was a picture of the sky, with soft fluffy clouds and a perfectly blenthat's in. I could feel the heat radiating off the painting, making me sweat like it was midsummer. When in fact, it was fall.

"It's incredible." I said to him. He smiled again.

"Gratzi."

Looking over to Kiku, I saw something similar to Italy's yet different. He really did have artistic talent. I looked over to mine. It looked, in comparison, like two-year-old had scribbed on it was crayons.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. We turned in our canvases and marched back to school.

"You guys are so good!" I said as we were walking back.

"I never got a chance to see yours! I bet it was better then pasta! Kiku! What did it look like?" Italy smiled as he walked backwards to talk with us. There was a silence as me and Italy both watch Kiku at the ground. Suddenly he looked up.

"Oh, sorry Italy-chan. What did you say? I wasn't listening..."

"You weren't..." his eyes flashed with worry. "I asked what Bella's painting looked like. "

"It was rery pretty..." Kiku said with a small smile.

* * *

"America – san." Japan stopped his old friend in the hall. America turned around, overpowering the small Asian country.

"What's up broha?"

"I need some information on your citizen. "

America looked confused for second and realized "You mean Annabell?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes her. "Japan said nodding, looking a little guilty.

"Why? You planning something Kiku? "

"No no, nothing of the sorts America–san. "

"No can do." America started to walk away.

"But, America–san! I have to know! "

"Look dude, my country's different than yours. Unless you have a court appeal, I have to respect her privacy. It's one of my laws. "He gave Japan one of his rear serious faces and then walked off. "I'll see you in seventh period." he called out as he rounded the corner.

"This will be harder than I thought..." Japan sighed, getting to his next class.

* * *

"Hey England!" America said walking into his English class. He waved with a burger in his hand. "Got a second broha?"

"What do you want, you bloody wanker?" England was busy unpacking his binder/homework from his bag.

"I have some news... But if you don't want to hear it eh..." America said with a stupid grin on his face. He placed a hand on England's shoulder only to have it be brushed off by the Brit.

"What's it this time? Did you decide to go on another diet again?" England joked as he put a couple pencils onto his desk.

"Hey! That totally worked! Also, I learned muscles heavier than fat! "

"Like hell that's true! "England chuckled.

"Fine, I won't tell you something about the Axis!" America turned away from him.

"Wait, the Axis? What about them? "England was instantly interested in the information.

"Why should I tell you? You are mean to me- me! The Hero!" America said sadly as he grinned from where he stood.

"Just tell us already! Why do you have to make things so hard America–aru?" Said China as he walked in with Russia following closely behind.

"Japan asked me about my citizen. I think they're planning something. "

"That has nothing to do with that team of idiot, ya bloody git! Japan most likely wants to court her..." England stopped dead in his tracks. "No, you're right. It has to do has to be something to do with the Axis."

"But what would they want with Annabell–chan, aru? "

"O'll give you a hint, but you're not going to like it," rang a French voice the door.

"Oh god..." England groaned as France walked over.

"Annabella calls Feliciano, Italy. "

There was silence as the other nations absorbed the fact. Even Russia frowned.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't like it." muttered the Frenchman.

"Does she…" Someone in the room asked

"Of course she doesn't know!" he said with one of his signature laughs. The entire room let out a sigh.

"You could have said that in the beginning you arse!" England said with a growl.

"Anyway, I just came here to share that thought with the rest of you. Chine, we must get to our numeros class. Au revoir!" then France just left, with China following behind.

"Zaijian guys!" remarked Chinese man before he left the room.

* * *

As I walked into my English class, all the chatter stopped, everyone just glared at me. Once I sat in an empty seats, they all started whispering in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I sat there, frowning as I tried to easedrop...Yes, I knew it was wrong, and made me feel bad. But no matter how hard i listened, their voices could not be made out. To my despair, everyone was talking about something. Something that I would never be a part of. Was this really what academies were like? All these rich kids mean me feel so… Well of course I would feel poor being around all these rich people, I only got in by scholarship after all.

Suddenly, a person came up to me and placed on my desk a... Hamburger? My brow creased in confusion as I looked up to see who had given me the food.

"You look so sad. The hero's subordinates aren't supposed to be sad!" He said with a laugh it was a boy from before, standing confidently, in his bomber jacket and glasses.

"You're the other American right? "I asked him as he nodded.

" Heck yeah! Alferd F. Jones for all your hero needs!" He took my hand and shook it, along with the rest of my arm. He pulled me forward as he leaned in close and began whispering.

"Everyone's shocked you know Feliciano's 'nickname'."

"O-oh..." I finally managed to make out, seeing as, he was so close to me. I breathed a sigh of relief as he backed away.

He said down a couple of rows in front of me as Arthur, whom I had just noticed was also in the class, came up to me.

"What the wanker tell you?" I looked at him confused, but then realize who he was talking about.

"You mean Alfred? Nothing in particular… " I said looking suspiciously down at my nails.

"Liar!" he stood there and watched me it's muttered under his breath, "Stupid Americans..." After seconds, he changed the subject. "So you're coming right?"

"To what?" Was the first reaction that popped in my mind. Poor Arthur seemed a little hurt by this, so I racked my brain trying to remember.

"The club…" He sighed. Then it hits the table- literally. Behind a startled Englishman, Alfred's hands had slammed down and hit his desk with such force, it cracked.

"You invited my citizen to your stupid club?! "

"You shut up! I am the president of a respectable Tea club! "

"Your club only has one member beside yourself!"

"So what my club needs more bloody members? I'll find some!"

"Your club about to close anyways! Mine is going to last a lifetime!"

"At least my club is an actual approved club! And I can choose who I want to invite!"

"Well you can't invite my citizens!"

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want!"

As they argued further, I noticed the air behind me grow cold. I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. Slowly, I looked behind me, terrified. However, what I found wasn't that scary at all. A man was watching me with the most innocent of smiles. But I soon realized he wasn't very innocent. His eyes stared at me, as if you were piercing my soul; as if he had already laid claim to me… Suddenly, my interbody temperature seemed to drop, and I was cold all over. Shivering, I moved my eyes, and ended up staring at his desk.

" H-hello…" I said softly.

"Hello," he said back sounding like a small boy. It took me a second to identify his accent. Russian… You don't see many Russians leaving their country these days. I nodded to him, then turned around, not wanting to make eye contact. I looked at the bickering boys, and tried to get my mind off the possible future murderer sitting right behind me.

* * *

Author's note: I was using a microphone to write this so there are probably mistakes here and there. The only werid thing that creeped me out was when I said: 'the possible future murder sitting behind me' it put 'the possible future murder :-)' Creepy... I hope to have chapter 4 up by the next weekend.


End file.
